Unexpected Nights
by Buyaorenweizijimeiyouyong
Summary: Mike gets a job as a security guard at a pizzeria at night, but things take a sudden turn as everything gets weirder as the nights go on. Rated T because I don't quite know if it's safe.
1. A new job

**First fanfic, go easy on me please**

**This is my first time posting a story on a public page.**

****Anyway, I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's even though I really want to.****

"What am I going to do?", Mike said as he run his fingers through his hair. He was desperate to find a job, for his wife left him when he lost his previous job and the bills to his apartment was building up. "Try searching Freddy.", sitting on a chair beside him was his best friend, James. James was the opposite of what Mike was, he was hardworking, outgoing and cheerful. Mike was a very laid back person who doesn't like work. "The only things that show up are the horror character Freddy Krueger and a pizzeria by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.", James nudged Mike using his arm. "They're just looking for a night guard to watch over at night, perfect job for you.", Mike didn't know what made him agree to James.

**3:38 pm**

Mike stood outside the pizzeria and saw the sign with the words _HELP WANTED, _he kept reading and thought how easy the job would be. He proceeded to go inside the pizzeria and looked around. Inside the pizzeria, Mike saw three animatronics performing on stage. He then continued to look for the manager. When he went inside the manager's office, he saw that the office was a mess. Papers were everywhere, some pictures were on the ground and even some rag of some sort. "Um, excuse me. Do you know where I can find the manager?", Mike had asked a man who was arranging some folders in a drawer. "You're talking to him.", the man said after glancing at Mike. "Sorry, sir. I saw outside that you wanted to hire a security guard for the night shift, and was hoping I could take the job.", the man's face brightened up hearing Mike say those words. " Well, you're hired.", Mike took a minute to recover from hey, at least he got a job.

He exited the office after his boss, Mr. Kendall, told him he can start tonight. '_All I need is to watch the pizzeria from 12 to 6 am right? No biggie, I can handle this._' Mike though to himself as he wandered down back to the exit. Along the way, he felt as if someone was watching him. Turning around, he expected someone behind him to look away but when he did, no one was there. He shrugged it off, telling himself that maybe he was just a bit too happy that he felt something there.

Behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove, was a fox-shaped animatronic. '_So that's the new lad, eh? Made a mistake by coming here in the first place._', the animatronic then went back to staring at the purple curtain, hoping he was out there instead of in here.

**So, how was that? Stupid, crazy, boring, or just simply dull? Leave a review please, let me know what you think of it.**


	2. They can what?

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's even if I wanted to.**

**Night 1**

**12:00 am**

Mike entered the building after greeting Mr. Kendall, who took off after telling Mike to keep an eye out during the night.'_What the hell was that?_', Mike thought as he walked down the hall to the security office. He then sat down in the office and saw a tablet on the table. '_Must be used to keep an eye out for robbers, maybe?_', he flinched when he heard the phone ring. "_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_", Mike felt a bit uneasy as he continues listening but doesn't make a sound.

"_Uh_,_ let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._", Mike was now panicking, he tried to steady his breathing as the person on the phone continued.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._" Mike was now playing with his fingers, twiddling them around to calm himself.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._", after the call ended, Mike sat still. "They're alive?!", Mike shouted as he reached for the tablet, making sure everyone was at their place.

**12:30 am**

'_Calm down, calm down. Okay, everyone's here. And... Wait, where's Bonnie? He moved?!_', Mike kept tapping on the tablet until he screamed. Bonnie was staring straight into the camera, his eyes were completely black with white dots, which seemed to be his pupils. Distracted by the bunny, Mike forgot to check on the others and resulting in Chica leaving the stage. Freddy had turned his head towards the camera, while Foxy poked his head out from Pirate's Cove.

**Omigosh this freaking chapter was harder to write on web, anyway, review and tell me if it's hard to read. Cause I'm not really sure.**

**See you in the next chapter. ^^**


	3. Freaking out TvT

**Disclaimer : See chapter 1 and 2.**

**I may not be updating tomorrow cause I might get tired from chemistry experiment T-T.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**One more thing, I don't know how to make Foxy sound pirate. Sorry.**

**1:00 am**

"I am gonna make it, I am gonna make it.", Mike repeatedly told himself as he saw Foxy now fully out of the Pirate's Cove. Just then, Chica approached the office. Hearing something outside, Mike turned the lights on and screamed as he saw Chica staring at him. He slammed on the door button to close the metal door. '_His actions are fast, despite the fact that he's terrified._', Chica thought to herself as she went away. Mike opened the door remembering the guy on the phone saying he needs to conserve energy. '_Pretty jumpy, that guy._', Bonnie stood by the door. Mike yelped and slam the left door button.

**2:00 am**

"Why did I pick this job, I could earn more money washing dishes somewhere.", Mike complained as he switched cameras looking for Chica. He stopped when he heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Sighing in relieve, he panicked again when he saw Foxy was nowhere near his cove. "I'm not going anywhere with you bots!", Mike shouted as he closed the door just in time. He heard banging on the door and guessed that Foxy was the one banging. After a few moments later, he opened the door to find Foxy still standing outside the office. "S-Stay... Stay away!", Mike shouted as he grabbed the chair behind him, using it as a shield. He then started feeling dizzy, the last thing he heard before he pass out was a high pitched screech.

**Sorry, I have to end it here. I have school tomorrow. Such a pain, everyone is already on holiday. I gotta go sleep early, damn chemistry need to finish experiment during November. So I won't update much after today.**


	4. A friendly animatronic

**Okay, so I got my time to sleep the whole afternoon.**

**I got time for another chapter I guess.**

**Disclaimer : See chapter 2**

**2:30 am**

"What happened? On top of that, where am I?", Mike woke up realizing he wasn't in the office anymore, instead he was surrounded by purple star-patterned curtains. "Hi lad, you feeling okay?", Mike froze in his spot as he turned around to find a familiar figure. "WHAAA? Please don't kill me!", he yelled as tears ran down his face. "I'm not going to hurt you laddie. I'm not like the others.", the figure explained as he sat down beside Mike. Mike, on the other hand, took out his flashlight and shone it on the figure's face. "Foxy?", hearing his name, the animatronic looked up. "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln, I though they... Didn't they... I mean like...", before Mike could continue, Foxy cut him off. "Shut me down?", Mike nodded and saw that Foxy was looking on the floor, his expression slightly pained as he remembered the tragedy that had happened back in 1987.

**2:40 am**

"So they got mad at you because of that incident?", Foxy slowly nodded after hearing Mike's question. "But it wasn't your fault, that boy pulled you. You landed on the girl when you fell off stage.", Mike stood up and sounded as if he was the one getting blamed. "To you, it's not. But to them, it is.", Foxy replied to Mike as he stood up beside him. "You best be going back to the office, Freddy is going to be mad at me if he finds you here.", Mike hesitated for a bit but left Pirate's Cove. '_What did he mean by that?_', Mike thought as he returned to his office. From the stage, Freddy was watching the whole scene without the two knowing. '_You're dead to me, fox._', Freddy thought as he turned to Pirate's Cove.

**~Major time skip to 6:00 am~**

"Mike, not a rough night, was it?", Mike shook his head and walked towards the exit, stopping at the door and turning around to face his manager. "Mr. Kendall, sir, can I ask something?", Mr. Kendall only nodded and tensed up a little. "If Foxy was the one who caused the bite, why shut off all free roam-mode on all the animatronics, why not just Foxy?", Mr. Kendall looked a bit shocked to hear that question. A moment of silence settled between the two until Mr. Kendall decided to speak up. "We were afraid that the others might do the same, we let them roam at night so they won't malfunction or breakdown.", he paused a bit and continued. "We didn't want to take any risk of having another child or adult being bitten again.", Mike let his words sink in.

"But the others can't hurt people, can they?", Mike explained how the three active animatronics have blunt teeth that can't tear someone's skin. "Yes it's true that their teeth are blunt comparing to Foxy's, but that kind can crush a human's bone even by the slightest.", Mike then left the pizzeria after his manager told him the reason. On the way out, he felt pairs of eyes staring at him. He then decided to shake it off, knowing the animatronics are only active during the night.

**Omigosh, I am going to cry. Writing this short chapter using 1 hour and ends up like nothing to me.**

**Reviews would be fine, tell me what you think.**

**See you in the next chapter, good night folks.**

**P.S. I read it over and feels like I am jumping from one point to another.**


	5. Night 2

**Okay, so I can't actually stuff one night into one chapter, cause I honestly don't know what to write.**

**It took me three days to complete one night, I can only think so much for a chapter.**

**Also because my parents are telling me to focus on my studies, cause of SPM next year.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Night 2**

**12:00 am**

Mike sat in his office, thinking over what Foxy told him about a boy pulling him off stage."_I guess he got bored of the same song every time he visited, cause the next thing I knew, I was pulled off the stage._", Mike remembered how Foxy never lift his head as he retold the nightmare he had gone through. '_Wonder how he manages to make through everyday watching the others?_", Mike shook off whatever he was thinking and began searching for Bonnie since he left the stage. "Damn rabbit, it's only 12 midnight and you are already gone?", once Mike has located Bonnie, he put the tablet on the table and started playing with his phone.

Meanwhile, Freddy has left for Pirate's Cove. He pulled Foxy out of the cove and growled at him. Foxy was horrified at Freddy's growl but widened his eyes as Freddy threw him into a corner near the cove. Chica, who was standing in the dining area, saw Freddy glaring at Foxy exactly like a predator eyeing his prey. '_Now you've done it._', she though as she went into the kitchen. She wasn't going to stick around to find out what Freddy's going to do to the fox. Bonnie, on the other hand, went to the security office to attempt to kill Mike, again.

**12:05**

"Holy shit, what was that?", Mike jumped a bit from his seat as he heard somewhat near a painful howl coming down from the halls. He hesitated whether to leave the office or not, worrying the others might set him up and try to kill him. Putting his worries aside, Mike checked the clock. '_Great, five minutes from 12 and this happens._', Mike checked the cameras and noticed that the three animatronics have moved back on stage. He turned the camera to check on Pirate's Cove. Even though the curtains are closed, he wasn't convinced that nothing happened.

Gathering all the courage he has left, he proceeded to check on Pirate's Cove, in person. What Mike saw made him think during the other night that Foxy had helped him, maybe he wasn't supposed to be help. Laying on the ground, was Foxy, who seemed to be deactivated. Foxy moved by a little, Mike wasted no time to help him up and into Pirate's Cove. "What happened to you? Did Freddy do this? Was it because you helped me?", a slight nod from Foxy and Mike tightened his grip on Foxy's hook, which fell off as they entered the cove.

"That guy has guts, doesn't know what death means.", Bonnie said to Freddy as he watched the two from the stage. Freddy only turned his head towards the cove and made a low growl. "Don't worry, I'll pay him a little visit tomorrow, making sure he doesn't interfere again.", Chica raised her head in confusion. "Why tomorrow, why not today?", Freddy just looked straight as if he never heard Chica say anything, knowing she would know in just matter of minutes. "Oh, I get it.", Chica said as she went back to the kitchen, using the excuse she has a pizza in the oven.

**Sorry if the chapters has been short lately, but I don't quite have time to write much.**

**I've got loads on my mind, choir practice, school work, and mostly my head hurts.**

**I've smelled too much chemicals yesterday. Might be awhile until I update again.**

**Having reviews makes me happy.**


	6. Something strange

**Okay, so the last chapter was completely nuts.**

**I tried so hard to make a new chapter but I am going crazy over my schedule.**

**Anyway, I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's. I want to though.**

**12:10**

**Mike's POV**

After hearing that painful howl, I can't help myself but to see what's happening. Five minutes ago I put Foxy in the office to avoid him getting anymore battered, but during that time when I helped Foxy, I can feel eyes glaring into my skull. "Well, I guess you were lucky, your microchip is working fine and you're still alive, I think.", I said to Foxy as I saw him turn his head towards the camera. "Somethings's weird, when I went to the cove, everyone was back in their positions, but they weren't before.", Foxy raised his head as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself from talking.I couldn't help but to think why, why do the others put the blame on him?

"What are you thinking about, laddie?", he asked me as I try to fix him into his original state. I didn't reply to him, making him a bit worried, or so I thought. "Nothing actually.", I got up and went back to flicking through the cameras. Turned around to see him gone. "Where did you go?", I asked myself as I lay back on the chair.

**Normal POV**

**2:00 am**

'_That's funny, two hours passed and none of them are outside. Where could they be?_', Mike's questioned was answered as he heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen.'_Why in the world is this camera disabled anyway?_', he thought as he heard only audio. Mike put the tablet onto the table and took his phone out. He began searching for more information about the bite of '87. All he found were people making theories about how the bite happened. '_Seems like no one really knows then._', Mike put his phone away and began fiddling around with his fingers, waiting to close the doors when necessary.

**3:15 am**

"Where are you, rabbit?", Mike was constantly talking to himself and asking himself ever since Chica appeared at the right side of the door. '_Please, that freaky chicken was enough, what the heck is wrong with you three?_', he thought as he closed the left door, after seeing Bonnie stand there with a murderous look in his eyes. Bonnie left as soon as the door went down, Mike had no idea what to think of it. Freddy was already on the move even though it was only the second night.

Foxy peeked out of his cove to see that Freddy wasn't on stage anymore. Not wanting to take another abusive beating, he hid back into his cove. '_How long will this last?_', he thought as he saw the camera light blinking on and off.

**I CAN'T, I JUST CAN'T... T_T. KILL ME NOW!**

**I've been up to something with school and I just can't help it.**

**Work has been piling up and our teacher already started teaching form 5 stuff.**

**I think this story will be updated during December, when I'm at dad's hometown.**

**Also, please go easy on me. I've been having mental problems.**


	7. Asking For Help

**Hi, I just couldn't help but update this for awhile I guess...**

**Short chapter, oh and uh... Nevermind.**

**4:00 am**

Mike was trying to calm his breath. After closing the right door, he heard Freddy's laugh, and was panicking real bad. '_Calm yourself, Mike, two hours left on the clock and well, 32% of power left. You can do this!_', Mike thought to himself as he hugged his knees, rocking back and forth slightly. He took his phone out and started scrolling through the unread messages he had on his phone. One of them was from his ex-girlfriend. '_The hell you want with me?_', Mike thought as he deleted the message.

Bonnie had went back to the dining area, where Freddy is, and seemed to be plotting with him. "That's it, we can't just go to his door and wait there can we?", Bonnie was furious with every attempt he made, which seems to fail. "We just have to wait for the perfect time, he's bound to run out of power somehow.", Freddy answered as he crossed his arms across his chest. Bonnie continued arguing with Freddy at how his plan isn't going to work. Foxy peeked out of Pirate's Cove and went back in as he saw Freddy directly looking at him.

**5:58 am**

"Okay, so I've got 10% power left, I hope it can last two more minutes. Damn, what's with the limited supply of power in this place?", Mike was going insane, he was closing the door as soon as one of the animatronics are down the hall. He was constantly checking his camera and turning on the lights outside the office. He finally had enough and headed towards Pirate's Cove to check on Foxy. He darted down the hallway and into the cove.

"How you doing, kid?", Mike had no idea what possessed him to call Foxy a 'kid'. "Listen, I need your help. I need to know their pattern of moving cause I am freaking out and it's only the second night. Foxy looked up towards Mike, and plainly said "Come early tomorrow, and I'll tell you.", Foxy said before looking back on the ground.

**6:00 am**

Mike was a bit relieved when the clock hit 6, he gathered all his stuff and made for the exit. On the way out, he decided to talk to his manager about something, but held it in.

**Okay, so let me get something straight.**

**This account is used by three people.**

**The account name is based on our nicknames.**

**Balu, Mina and Zixna, we decided to share an account because logging in and out is difficult for us.**


	8. Night 3

**Damn, our brother deleted our files. We're left with nothing to upload.**

**We are left here to type on, so if there is any mistakes, let us know.**

**This is the nuttiest thing I have ever done.**

**Night 3**

**12:00 am**

"I don't have time to tell you why I didn't come earlier this night, just tell me what you told me you will tell me.", Mike was a bit furious when Foxy asked Mike why he didn't come to the pizzeria earlier. "Alright kid, just calm down.", Foxy said as he saw Mike and he was rather scared. "First of all, keep an eye out for Bonnie, he's the most active of the three group. He appears on the left side of the hall. Next is Chica, from what I've seen, she spends most of her time in the kitchen. She appears at the right side of the hall. Lastly, you wanna check the stage often because of Freddy. Freddy likes dark places the most. He can go into your office without you noticing. He comes through the right door, many thought he could teleport because he appears then laughs when he's going to attack you.".

**1:00 am**

Mike was still tensed after hearing the fox's advice. '_Okay, so check the stage, Bonnie's gone, Chica's in the kitchen._', Mike thought as he put the tablet onto the table. He closed the right door after hearing footsteps along the hall. '_Damn rabbit, why can't you be more like the chicken. At least she has a place to go to._', Mike saw Bonnie's shadow on the window assuming he is still there.

Meanwhile, Chica saw Freddy left the stage assuming that he's going to pay Mike a visit this time. '_Oh boy, he's asking for it._', Chica though as she went back into the kitchen. Freddy walked down the hallway into the girl's bathroom, hiding at the darker side, allowing Mike to only see his eyes. Freddy proceeded to head towards the office, only to find the doors closed down. He decided to go back on the stage but suddenly stopped when he heard Mike say, "That was close, seems like Foxy wasn't lying after all.", Freddy tightened his fist hearing that name. '_That damn fox's going to pay!_', he was furious.

**2:00 am**

"Seems like the two are more active now.", Mike closed both doors after seeing both Bonnie and Chica at the sides of his office. Mike continuously checked the camera to make sure Freddy was on stage. He dropped the tablet all of a sudden when he heard banging on the left door. After it stopped, Mike opened the door and checked the tablet.'_So, you did that to scare me?_', Mike thought as he saw Foxy's head out of the curtains. He sighed with relieved as he saw Bonnie back at the dining area.

**4:00 am**

'_I sure hope that lad can handle it from now on._', Foxy thought as he headed back into his cove, lying on the ground thinking of what the others would do to him if he went out a second time. Through the camera, Mike saw that Foxy had headed back into the cove and began searching for the others, until his phone rang. '_Shit! Damn it, I'm going insane!_', Mike answered the phone only to find himself talking with his ex-girlfriend. "What do you want?", Mike said almost yelled through the phone as he checked through the cameras. "_Mike, is that you? Well, first. I want to warn you to leave your job as soon as possible. I know it may sound crazy, but the animatronics are going to stuff you into a suit. They think you're well, an endoskeleton without a suit. I kinda quit when the fox scared me. I know what I said about you but this is important. Goodbye._", Mike stiffened as he left his ex's words sink in. '_They can't recognize me as human?_', Mike though to himself.

**6:00 am**

Mike left as soon as possible when the clock struck six. He ran out the pizzeria, resulting in bumping into his boss. "Where you rushing off to, Mike?", Mr. Kendall asked but Mike didn't respond. He only kept running until he reached home.

**This is as far as we can write guys.**

**With no plot or anything, we can't do anything.**

**Well, this is it. Until next time then. **

**Also, we wrote different paragraphs, so we can fit one night into one chapter.**

**Usually, we separate one person to write one chapter.**


	9. Night 4 (1)

**Walao eh, I can't publish yesterday.**

**Something went wrong with my acc.**

**Disclaimer on chapter 2.**

**Night 4**

**12:00 am**

"If I use the same routine as yesterday, I'm sure I can live on...", Mike said to himself. The sound of the phone ringing startled him, but he calmed down and answered it. "_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do , hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I , hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*_", Mike recognized the banging as to when Foxy runs up to the door, the chimes is when Freddy is going to kill. He panicked, he couldn't do anything else but panic.

**1:00 am**

"You damn fox!", Freddy yelled as he grabbed Foxy by the neck. Foxy could feel how broken his neck was going to be, he struggled to get out of Freddy's grasp, only to have the bear tighten his grip. "I'm not going to let you do this, n-not again!", Foxy remembered the last time he tried to help a night guard. That guard ended up getting stuffed in a suit after he got killed by Freddy. Foxy slashed his hook onto Freddy's wrist, leaving a big hole on the bear's wrist. Foxy was dropped, and he ran as fast as he could to get away from the maniac bear. To where he didn't know himself, but he never understood what made him go back to his cove. Freddy and the others somehow almost never bothered him when he runs into the cove.

**2:00 am**

"We can't just wait for him to run out of power! He learned out pattern and he knows just how to save power now!", Bonnie yelled at Freddy as he went down the left side of the hallway. "I guess Bonnie's right. Mike is smarter than the other than we've encountered.", Chica agreed as she walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Mike was searching for Bonnie ever since he left the stage. "73%, man, how did I waste so much power in two hours? Wait, one, two? Dang it!", Mike said as he forgot the time. He was never good at keeping track of the time and he didn't have a clock or watch either. '_Just lucky I forgot to bring my cellphone in today._' Mike thought as he laid the tablet onto the table.

**AHHHHH!**

**Sorry, I have to end it here. My family is going t eat outside, and well, I haven't changed yet.**

**May continue tomorrow if I have the time to. See ya!**


	10. Night 4 (2)

**So, basically, I should tell everyone that I got my inspirations from YouTube videos.**

**I'll credit them as soon as I finish the story, which might not be long.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 2.**

**3:00 am**

Mike shot up straight in his chair when he realized he had been sleeping, '_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I guess I'm lucky they didn't come after me._', Mike thought as he picked up the tablet. He was mentally hitting himself when he saw the time at the right upper-corner of the tablet. There was the day and the time. "Why didn't I notice that before?", Mike asked himself as he checked the power left, 69%. Great, now all he has to do is wait for some maniac animatronic to come by his door and let him lose the power even more.

**4:00 am**

'_20%, can't this day get even more worse?_', Mike thought as he opened the left door and screamed, closing it again. "I'm never going to make it out alive, 'cause it's still there!", Mike was panicking and pacing inside the small office, thinking about what to do. He suddenly remembered a certain animatronic. "I wonder how he's doing?", Mike asked himself as he watched Pirate's Cove.

Inside Pirate's Cove, Foxy sat on the floor, fixing himself with a screwdriver he found inside the cove. God knows which idiot left it in there. '_I guess I'm lucky he was just strangling me, nothing much worse._', Foxy thought to himself as he tightened the screw on his neck, making sure that he could still turn his head without it tilting time to time.

**5:59 am**

Mike didn't know what time it was, only knew that it was 5 am as it was stated on the tablet. "1% left, OMG! What am I going to do?", just as he said that, the power went out, he could hear footsteps. Moments later, he saw through the door and saw Freddy and at the same time hearing Freddy's chime. '_Please, turn 6 am, please turn 6 am!_', Mike thought as everything went black. He gulped, and suddenly heard the clock.

**6:00 am**

Mike ran out of the pizzeria as fast as possible. "Hi Mike, had a rough night?", Mr. Kendall asked as he met Mike outside the pizzeria. "Yeah, sir, real tough.", Mike replied to his manager and left. Before he left, he swore he heard Foxy saying something like 'Don't come back, it's dangerous.', but yet he decided to ignore it. Yep, he's hopeless.

**Well, after dinner, Mina decided to finish Balu's work.**

**If you're confused with the separate name thingy, check our profile.**

**We use 'I' sometimes cause one person wrote the chapter.**

**See you in the next chapter, I guess, reviews please? It keeps me alive.**


	11. Last chapter

**Good gosh, I have no idea what kept me alive today.**

**Seriously, I always felt like suicide or something.**

**Disclaimer on page 2**

**Night 5**

**12:00 am**

"That idiot ever comes out tonight, I'll kill him.", Freddy said as he glared towards Pirate's Cove. Chica, somehow was confused. "You could've killed him a long time ago, but you didn't. Why is that?", Bonnie looked up from tuning his guitar. "Could it be that we still care for him?", Freddy's looks softened as he remembered how he could just kill the fox but never managed to do it. He's never admit it, but everytime he hurts the fox, he felt hurt. "I hate to admit it, but last night,", Freddy paused, looking at his wrist, staring at the hole made by Foxy when he tried to break free of his grasp. " it felt painful even though I've been doing it for a long time. I never felt that way before.", Freddy became more and more silent after each word.

The three went back into their positions when they heard the door open. They saw Mike ran to the office after seeing them. "Freddy, what if Foxy's trying to tell us something?", Freddy tensed as he heard the fox's name. "Bonnie, I have no idea. But ever since Foxy tried to save the last night guard, I've been wondering a lot.", Bonnie hopped off the stage, walking towards Pirate's Cove, hoping to get an answer.

**1:00 am**

'_That's rather odd._', Mike thought as he saw that Freddy and Chica were both still on stage. '_What the?!_', Mike mentally yelled as he saw Bonnie outside Pirate's Cove, somewhat talking to the fox. He decided to ignore it until he began to wonder about how he heard Foxy said 'Not to come back', '_Was he trying to tell me something?_', Mike looked up at the tablet and put it down again. This time, he saw a golden version of Freddy. "OMG!", he picked up the tablet and covered it so he doesn't need to see it. "What the fuck, what the fuck?", Mike put the tablet onto the table as he scrolled through the internet history on his phone.

"So you're telling me that we've been killing the innocent?", Bonnie never did get an answer, just a slight nod from the fox. '_Holy shit, we've been murdering the night guards the same way the murderer killed us._', Bonnie thought as he left the cove and went to Freddy. "I think I'll go kill myself.", Freddy said as he walked down the stage. "Freddy, I'm serious here!", Bonnie yelled towards Freddy as he saw him walk towards the door leading outside. "Well, so am I. Look, we killed more than we knew. Hurt our friend, and most importantly. We tried looking for a guy who killed us. When he's obviously dead.", they both heard a noise from Pirate's Cove after Freddy finished.

"You've finally realized.", came a soft voice the two animatronics always knew.

**2:10 am**

"_Hey Mike, looks like you're still alive. That's great! I just want to tell you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all those things. I understand if you can't forgive me. Please, call me._", Mike was a bit shocked to hear his ex apologize. He dialed his ex's number and began chatting away with her. Totally forgetting what he was suppose to do on his job.

"So, Chica's the only one who doesn't know yet.", Bonnie and Freddy both nodded simultaneously. "Speaking of which, where is she?", Freddy's question was answered by some noises in the kitchen. "There's your answer." Bonnie said while pointing to the kitchen. "When should we tell her?", Foxy was leaning on the wall while looking at Freddy. "It best be when she come out, you know how she hates having someone else in the kitchen."

**3:00 am**

"Chica,come here for a sec?", Bonnie asked as he saw Chica coming out of the kitchen. "What is it, what he doing here?", Freddy had to take a minute to register what Chica had said, since her English is as good as a five-year old's. "Easy now, is, uhh, Mike still in the office?", Freddy asked as Foxy ran down the hall. "Wait, where's Foxy?", Bonnie had spin his head around several time looking for the fox.

"You want me to what?!", Mike's yelling could be heard all around the pizzeria. "It's just a slight talk with them, nothing harmful.", Foxy then saw Mike's phone and picked it up, showing it to him. "You need to tell them about the murderer that killed the five children here, and what happened to him.", Mike stared at Foxy thinking how he had gone insane. "Look, first, I helped you because I think you can help me too. Second, I ain't stepping foot out of this office. They gonna kill me if I do.", Foxy stared at Mike in disbelief. "You have to make them believe you're not the one who killed them.", Mike hesitated for one second, then nodded in defeat.

**4:00 am**

"You're not going to kill me?", Mike asked as he finished telling the animatronics about the dead murderer. "Why would we do that?", Freddy asked confused. Mike stood still with a poker face as if he is stating the obvious. "Cause you killed more than a dozen of 'em.", Foxy replied. "Oh.", was Freddy's only reply. "If there's nothing more, I'll just go.", without saying another word, Mike ran into the office, hitting the wall in the process. "Now that was weird.", Bonnie said gesturing to Chica saying she can go do whatever she was doing.

**5:50 am**

"10 more minutes and I'm out of here!", Mike said to himself.

Meanwhile, with the others, "So, we're friends now?", Foxy asked rather awkwardly after having a fight just yesterday. "More than friends, we should've realize before.", Freddy said and smiled when they all went back to their original positions.

**6:00 am**

Mr. Kendall gave Mike his check in the morning and Mike was running out of the pizzeria. Leaving a very confused manager to wonder what the heck happened.

**Ahahhahahahahahhahaa, seems like our minds don't connect very well hahahaha.**

**Balu wanted a longer story, Mina wanted a dramatic ending, yet I wanted this.**

**I never knew how we agreed though.**

**This is it, see ya!**


	12. Author Note and Credits

**Yeah, you can blame us if the chapters were a bit jumping. We didn't have much time to write as we are always tired of being at home, not our problem. We like the outdoors more than anything. But I think that this is the only story until we find more ideas.**

**Oh and one more thing, the credits.**

**Markiplier - Five Nights at Freddy's ANIMATED - Youtube**

**The bite of '87 - .:Bite of 87:. COMPLETE - Youtube**

**Also, we wanna thank you all for the support you gave me, and an answer to the guest who asked me if I'm Singaporean. No, I'm Malaysian.**

**Bye guys, sorry we couldn't update as fast. We have a cold and mom says we have to drink carrot juice. Yes, basically, we're always together. When one of us gets sick, the three of us gets sick. **

**To be honest, we're living in one body. If you know what we mean. **

**Bye bye!**


End file.
